Boy Meets Boy
by completely-cullen
Summary: On the outside Jasper Whitlock is a high school jock at the top of the school social hierarchy. Nobody knows that he is secretly gay and in love with the not-so-popular Edward Cullen, who is ‘out’ and proud of it. Warning: JxE SLASH with future lemons.


**A/N: Ok, this is a new story of mine, thanks for giving it a try. This chapter is the Prologue, and takes place in the future of the story outline. The actual storyline will arrive at this point in a few chapters time. The story won't be overly angsty, but this little bit is. Warning, this story is slash and future chapters contain lemons … so reader beware!**

I'm not Ms. Meyer; I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters she created. I don't think she would approve!

**Prologue: A Flash Forward.**

**JPOV**

It had just started raining, but instead of running for cover we joined our hands and ran for the middle of the deserted field. His smile was so big and warm, and he looked so happy that he was almost glowing.

When we came to a halt I fell down onto the soft grass, pulling him down with me. We looked at each other for an immeasurable period of time, our hands still joined. He closed his eyes and began to quietly hum in contentment. I brought my hand to his cheek, stroking it gently as he leaned in to my touch.

"You're so beautiful, Edward," I whispered softly into his ear.

It was true; his bronze locks were still beautifully disheveled despite the light rain, his skin was so soft, his eyelashes so long, and his lips were pouted, waiting for me to kiss them.

I leaned over him and placed gentle kisses on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and his chin. I stopped a few centimeters from his succulent lips, and blew my warm breath into his partly opened mouth.

"Oh Jazz," he sighed. "So good."

He put his arms around me before rolling us over so that he was on top of me. He took my other hand and gently brought both of them together to meet above my head, holding them there as he placed kisses along my neck and jaw.

He brought his lips to mine slowly, stopping before making contact as I had done a few seconds earlier. His chest was pressed right on top of mine and I felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Kiss me," I pleaded him. "Please just kiss me, Edward."

He smiled and crashed our lips together quickly, capturing my moan in his mouth. The kiss was rough and filled with passion, like we just couldn't get enough of each other. It was true; I just couldn't get enough of Edward Cullen. He was my angel, the most amazing man I had ever met, the kindest, the sweetest, and the smartest. The most beautiful.

Whenever we were together my world seemed complete, and when we were apart I practically counted the seconds until I looked into those big green eyes again.

Our tongues explored each other as we mixed together and forgot our own names. We kissed each other as if it was the last time we would be able to lock lips. If only I had known that the kiss we were sharing might be our last.

"What the fuck is going on here?" A loud voice boomed from behind us, twenty metres or so away. It was James, my big manly 'best friend' and two of our sidekicks, Jacob and Riley. I started panicking.

_What the hell were they doing here? How much had they seen?_

I pushed Edward away roughly, and bolted off the ground onto my feet. The three of them had reached us by now, and were glaring murderously at Edward. All I could think about was what would happen to me if people found out. This town was so small that before nightfall every single one of them would know about me… know what I was.

"Is this _queer_ bothering you, Jasper?" James asked incredulously.

Edward looked right at me, his big green eyes searching mine. Waiting for me to defend him. Begging me to tell the truth. To tell the guys in front of me that we were lovers. That we loved each other.

I would lose my status at school, my friends, my followers, my respect and my football scholarship. My future.

"Jasper," James began again, "did this queer force himself on you?"

The word left my mouth before I had time to even consider its ramifications.

"Yes."

A dry sob ripped through Edward's chest, his bottom lip trembled slightly as he held back tears.

"I thought so," James spat out. "Boys, I think we need to teach Eddie here a lesson. What do you say?" They grunted in approval, rolled up their sleeves and made their way towards him.

"Please," he whispered to me, so softly that I barely heard it. "Please, Jazz."

He reached out to touch my arm, but James whacked it away before we could make contact.

"Don't you fucking touch him, you little fairy!" he roared.

The next thing I knew James was punching Edward hard in the face, and I heard a sickening crunch as either his nose or cheekbone broke. Jacob and Riley joined in by pushing him to the ground, and they began to kick him in the gut.

He didn't even try to fight back; he just let them hurt him. Let them hit and kick him. They were being brutal, but he never even cried out or begged them to stop. He just kept staring straight at me, a silent tear falling down his perfect face. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that I was doing this. Neither could I.

They were really hurting him, but not as badly as I had.

_Oh no._

_Oh God, no._

_Stop!_ I wanted to yell, but the words didn't come. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him, but my limbs didn't move. I just looked on like the coward I was.

Apparently they were finished beating him up, because before I could register it, I was being dragged back to the car park to the sounds of evil laughter.

"You're welcome, buddy," James said once we reached his car, slapping me on the back and snapping me out of my trance.

_Where was Edward? Where was my love?_

"I think I dropped my phone somewhere back there, guys," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm going to go and look for it."

"Want us to wait for ya?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, it's fine," I replied. "I have to drive my car back anyway. See you all at school."

"Later, Jasper." They smiled before getting into the car and speeding down the road.

I turned and ran back to the field as fast as I could, back to my Edward. I saw blood on the ground, my angel's blood. _What the fuck had I done?_

I couldn't believe I had let them do that to him, just so that they wouldn't find out I was gay. Oh, my beautiful boy, I had let them hurt my beautiful boy. All because I was too chicken shit to admit that I liked guys. To admit that I loved Edward Cullen so much that it actually hurt sometimes. _What was wrong with me?_

I finally saw him, lying in the same spot that those _vermin_ had left him in. He was holding his stomach where he had been kicked. Blood was gushing out of his nose and his lip was split. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh God," I whimpered, and fell to the ground next to him.

"Baby," I began. "Oh my God, baby, I am so sorry." I reached out and touched his battered cheek, but he recoiled at my touch. He sat up slowly and I could see that he was in immense pain.

"Don't… don't you dare touch me," he whispered through his tears. It was my turn to start crying.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I choked. "I'm so incredibly sorry. I just… I couldn't. Baby, I'm so sorry."

The tears were running down my face quickly as I went over what I had done. I had stood there and let them do this to him. I was a monster. I didn't deserve him.

He stood up slowly and started limping towards his car. After a few seconds I got up and ran after him.

"Baby, I'm so, so sorry. Please talk to me!" When I touched his shoulder he flinched and turned towards me.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted. "Get away from me!"

I continued after him, repeatedly telling him how sorry I was, and how stupid I had been.

"I'm serious, Jasper," he began, wiping away some of the blood that was starting to dry on his face. "Leave me alone."

I choked back sobs.

"Just let me drive you home, please?" I requested.

"Jasper, I never want to fucking see you again! Just go away!" He climbed into his car.

"Please baby… don't do this. I am so sorry. I love you so much."

With that he started sobbing again, and started the engine of his car.

"If you l-l-loved me, you never would have let that happen," he said, wiping away tears. "You would never have let them lay a finger on me!"

With that he slammed his car door and drove off. I quickly fumbled around my pockets, got into my car and followed him home from a distance, making sure he arrived okay. Except… he wasn't okay. You made sure of that.

I drove home as if on autopilot. I ran up to my room, thankful that once again my parents were out of town, before I let the grief overtake me.

_Oh God._

_My baby._

_I'm so sorry. I love you._

_What the hell have I done?_

_I am a monster._

_Please forgive me._

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'd love it if you left a review with any comments, advice, opinions etc. Remember that next chapter starts at the beginning of the story, and leads towards what you have just read. Thanks a bunch for reading xx**


End file.
